Praca w polu jako wolonatariat nie jest satysfakcjonująca
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 23 Scarlett: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki działo się naprawdę wiele zaskakujących rzeczy. Po pierwsze, zostałam nową prowadzącą, bo Jones odszedł. Harold próbował na wszelkich, drastycznych sposobach pozbyć się Amy, jednak zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem i nasz nieudolny łamagowaty “antagonista” opuścił grę. W programie pozostała czwórka najmocniejszych uczestników. Myślę, że któreś z nich jeszcze odpadnie. Kto dostanie się do finału? Jak ciekawe będzie wyzwanie? Czy wyłonimy jeszcze jednego debila? Odpowiedzi znajdziecie w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! (Czołówka) Amy spała w willi, Izzy rysowała na pulpicie od tabletu graficznego posturę Lightning'''a. '''Izzy: Amy, śpisz? Słyszy tylko odgłosy chrapania dziewczyny i kontynuuje swój rysunek w dalszym ciągu. W domku Leshawna również śpi, a Lightning podnosi ciężary. Lightning: Udało mi się już podnieść 100-kg cacko. Teraz sha-sen. Lightning położył się. Nie mógł jednak zasnąć, bo za moment obudził go dźwięk głośnika. Scarlett: POBUDKA!!! DZISIEJSZE WYZWANIE ROZPOCZYNA SIĘ O 3 W NOCY!!! Leshawna uderza się o górę łóżka. (PZ - Leshawna): Przypomnijcie mi, ile razy się już kiedyś uderzyłam o łóżko? -.- Ukazują się wszystkie retrospekcje, w których Leshawna uderzała się o łóżko. (PZ - Leshawna): Miałam nadzieję, że i w tym sezonie się to nie powtórzy, a jednak! ._. Amy było ciężko wybudzić, dlatego Scarlett podeszła do niej osobiście i użyła megafonu, aby obudzić naszą “śpiącą królewnę”. Dziewczyna dość szybko się wybudziła, jednak zaczęła krzyczeć. Amy: SAMMY! MUSZĘ JĄ URATOWAĆ!!! >:OOOOOOO Scarlett: Spokojnie! To tylko sen -_- Amy ocknęła się. Amy: Wybaczcie. (PZ - Amy): Cały czas śnią mi się koszmary. Wczoraj śniło mi się, że jakieś dwie osoby przejęły tę wyspę i ją unicestwiły… o_o. Zupełnie jak Krwawa Ella w Powrocie na Wyspę Wawanakwa. Scarlett: Jestem tu po to, abyśmy zaczęli wyzwanie. Jedziecie ze mną. Amy: Ale gdzie jedziemy? Scarlett: Bez durnych pytań. Po prostu przejażdżka w takie jedno ciekawe miejsce. Możecie tam iść się nawet położyć, bo trochę długo będziemy jechać. Amy: Mnie pasuje. Leshawna: I tak mnie już obudziłaś, więc do spania raczej nie powrócę… Wszyscy kierują się do powozu. Amy: A ile zajmie ta przejażdżka? Scarlett: Wystarczająco długo, abyś mogła jeszcze na trochę się zdrzemnąć. Powóz odjechał. Przemieszczał się na wschód i powoli opuszczał wyspę Pahkitew. Meredith i Anna Maria nadal spali i niczego nieświadomi, byli w siebie wtuleni nadal oraz spali jak zabici. Karoca jechała dalej i nigdzie nie skręcała. Skoro tak, ciekawe, jak skoro na wschód była woda :’). Po chwili jednak, widząc ujście rzeki, pierwszy raz skręciła w lewo i dalej prosto. Była już godzina 5:43, a zawodnicy usnęli. Trzydzieści minut później znaleźli się już w wyznaczonym miejscu, dokładnie - w sadzie. Woźnica użył trąbki i znowu udało mu się zbudzić wszystkich, Amy zaczęła krzyczeć wniebogłosy. Amy: SAAAAAMMMMYYY!!! Scarlett dała jej z liścia. Amy zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Scarlett: Sorry, myślałam, że dalej śpisz nadal -.- Amy: Nieee, śpię na jawie ;-; Scarlett: Też mam takie sny… xD Leshawna: Nie wierzę, że jej sarkazmu jeszcze nie rozpoznałaś. Scarlett: Patrz, jakoś odpowiadając sarkazm na sarkazmem jeszcze nie spostrzegłam, żeby ktoś tak robił, a ty? Leshawna strzeliła facepalma. Izzy: To my jesteśmy w wiśniarni? Scarlett: Gdzie? Izzy: Nooo, tam gdzie się zrywa wiśnie? :DDDD Scarlett: Nie ma takiego czegoś jak wiśniarnia. Najbardziej odpowiednim rzeczownikiem od tego jest “winiarnia”. Izzy: Wiesz, że robi się wina z wiśni? ;D Scarlett: Tak. Moi rodzice je piją. ._. Amy: A więc nasze wyzwanie to poznanie Pahkitew bliżej niż własną kieszeń? Scarlett czyta listę wyzwań. Scarlett: Tak. Miało to być pierwsze wyzwanie, ale… Jones się nie zgodził. Wykreśla pewien paragraf z księgi wyzwań. Możemy przyjrzeć się, że jedno wyzwanie to: “_____ na śmierć _ _____ za pomocą _____ pa______”. Scarlett: Dobrze. Poznajcie właściciela tego pola, pana McFlurry’ego. Amy: McFlurry? Coś mi za bardzo z McDonaldem się przypomina. Pan McFlurry: Witam serdecznie, moja młodzieży. Waszym zadaniem… Scarlett: To ja prowadzę program, więc mi nie przerywaj -.- Pan McFlurry: Dobrze :/ Scarlett: Będziecie zrywać wiśnie. McFlurry Katy Pussy Dickpurry pokaże wam, jak to się robi. Uczestnicy chodzą za tym panem. Scarlett odbywa rozmowę z Brandonem. Scarlett {szept}: Chcę się tylko na nim zemścić za to, co mi zrobił w podstawówce. Brandon: To on ma 20 lat? o.o Scarlett: Nie, 30, ale on z 10 razy i dzięki temu stał się bardzo inteligentny. Zakończyliśmy szkoły, gdy ja miałam 14 lat, a on… 24. Został w szkole podstawowej do osiemnastki, by wreszcie zdobyć swoje wymarzone 6.0. Każdy go wyśmiewał, ale miał ambicje. Zawsze przez niego nie brałam brana do żadnego konkursu, gdzie… on wygrywał, a ja mogłam tylko mieć niespełnione marzenia ;-; Zaczęła płakać. Amy: Wszystko w porządku? :/ Scarlett: Tak… po prostu przypomniało mi się coś smutnego :( Amy: Okej. Idzie dalej. Pan McFlurry: Waszym zadaniem będzie zebranie tylko tych najciemniejszych, najlepiej największych wiśni, jakie zobaczycie w tym drzewie. Jeśli zauważycie jednak te jasnoczerwone… Scarlett podchodzi, wyrywa kiść wiśni wspomnianych wcześniej przez McFlurry’ego. Scarlett: ...TO WYRZUĆCIE JE TAK, JAK CHRIS WASZĄ SZANSĘ NA WYGRANĄ!!! >________< Gniecie wiśnie i nie pozostaje po nich nic. Scarlett: TO WŁAŚNIE MYŚLĘ O TYM MCLEANIE!!! >:( Leshawna: Ja tak samo :D Izzy: Hahaha, ale on siedzi w psychiatryku, a tam go już wystarczająco gnębią ;DDDDD. Scarlett: A jak? Izzy: Schylałaś się kiedyś po mydło w miejscu publicznym? Każdy ma odruchy wymiotne, jednak pawia puściła tylko Amy. Amy: Sorry, ale to co ona powiedziała jest mega chore… O____O. Izzy: Ja też akurat raz siedziałam w psychiatryku na miesiąc :/ Dostałam małego załamania nerwowego. Amy: Oj, szkoda. Ja też po programie byłam w zakładzie, ale to na trzy miesiące. Ciągłe rozmowy z terapeutami powodują, że pewnego dnia dostaje się kręćka -.- Izzy: To samo przeżywałam. Ale już po tym i wreszcie mogę… Lightning: O kurczę. Która jest godzina tak w ogóle? ;-; Scarlett: Mamy szóstą trzydzieści. Będziecie zbierać tak przez trzynaście godzin. Amy: Aż tyle? :O Scarlett: A ile byś chciała? Będziemy potem to liczyć w kilogramach. Powiem wprost - uczestnik z najlepszym wynikiem dostanie nie tylko nietykalność oraz bilet do finałowej trójki, ale także… żeby się pobawić… nie będzie mógł głosować. Amy: Czyli nie zapomniałaś… xD Scarlett: Zacznijmy zbieranie naszych wisienek. Niech wygra najlepszy! Każdy zabiera się za zbieranie wiśni. 6.40. (PZ - Amy): A od kiedy to wiśnie są wyznacznikiem tego czy będziemy w finale? ;u; 6.55. Leshawna i Izzy zbierały najstaranniej. Amy i Izzy zajęły jeden rząd, Lightning drugi, a Leshawna trzeci. Amy: Niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, nadal się będziemy przyjaźnić, prawda? Izzy: Tia… lepiej, abyś to ty wygrała nietykalność. Ja i Lightning sprawimy, że odpadnie Leshawna, a potem wszyscy w sojuszu dotrwamy do finałowej 3 ^^ Amy: Sojusz nadal trwa? Izzy: Się wie. B) Amy: Spoko. To możemy sobie pomagać nawzajem, ale Leshawnę zostawmy w spokoju. Izzy: Dobry pomysł ;) Amy: Ile już nazbierałaś ubijanek? Izzy: Połowę, a ile taka łubianka może mieć? Scarlett: 3 KILOGRAMY!!! Izzy: Wow. To z tonę pewnie uzbieram :P Amy: Wiesz, że to trzeba zrobić ponad 334 łubianki? Izzy: Cholera. To nie gadajmy, tylko zrywajmy te wiśnie. Amy: Dobra, a teraz jak ci poszło? Izzy: Trochę tam pozbierałam tych ciemnych. Lightning zaczął robić pompki. (PZ - Lightning): Najchętniej Lightning zjadłby sobie te wiśnie, ale nie ma czasu na podjadanie, kiedy robota czeka. :D Na prowadzenie wysunęła się Leshawna, za nią była Izzy, potem Amy i na końcu Lightning. Amy: Ciekawe co by to było, gdyby to był finał dziewczyn. Izzy: Ja to mam zamiar się podzielić kasą z wami albo wyjechać na wakacje z Lightning'''iem <3333 '''Amy: Całkiem ambitnie. Ja nadal zbieram plany, ale na pewno… jakiś pensjonat dopóki nie znajdę sposobu na dom z Sammy. Mieszkałaś kiedyś w jakimś pensjonacie? Izzy: Nie. No chyba, że jak wyjechałam kiedyś do Polski nad Białe. Pięknie tam jest. Amy: A jakie koszty? Izzy: Ogromne -.- Dziewczyny cały czas rozmawiały ze sobą i brały wiśnie do skrzynek, Leshawna czuła się zmordowana. Leshawna: Jestem wykończona. To tak cały czas mam zbierać te wiśnie? o_o Przez przypadek zgniotła całą kiść. Amy podeszła do niej. Amy: Jak chcesz, mogę ci pomóc ;) Leshawna: Mówisz o tym na serio? Amy: Jasne. Leshawna: A jak masz zamiar pomagać? W sensie sprzątnąć mi wiśnie, co nie? Amy: Nieee, spokojnie. xD. Chodziło mi tylko o to, że jak będę miała więcej łubianek, mogę tobie podrzucić. Izzy kiwa głową na nie, Amy przewraca oczami. Leshawna: Okej. Możemy tak zrobić. Amy idzie zadowolona. Izzy: Nie żebym miała coś do twojej ofiarności, ale wiesz, że możesz nawet przegrać? ._. Amy: Spokojnie. Wszystko mam pod kontrolą. Lightning zaczął rozrywać gałęzie. Zauważył to pan McFlurry, który wypluł swoją herbatę i podszedł do chłopaka. Pan McFlurry: Spokojnie! Nie tak nerwowo! Jeśli nadal będziesz urywał te gałęzie, to więcej wiśni już nie urośnie. Lightning: Ty głupie drzewko! Dawaj Lightning’owi wiśnie, bo musi zdobyć ten milion! Pan McFlurry strzelił facepalma. (PZ - Pan McFlurry): Czy mogą tu być jakieś normalne osoby? -.- Amy tymczasem nadal zbierała wiśnie już z innego drzewa. Nagle pojawił się ktoś znajomy, który niezbyt często przebywał w programie. Gość/Wielbiciel Amy: Siemka! :D Amy: Hej! :3 A co tu robisz? Ty jesteś… Gość/Wielbiciel Amy: Mam na imię Reighan. Pamiętasz może ten dzień, w którym razem z Duncanem zapukaliście do mnie, do domu? :D Wtedy wam dałem sporo hajsu, żebyście wygrali wyzwanie. A ty teraz w finałowej 4 jesteś <3. Wybacz, że trochę ze mnie taki pies na baby, od razu jak ciebie widziałem, domyśliłem się, komu należy kibicować. Amy: Dzięki, Reighan. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Reighan: Szczerze nie lubię tego pola. Od dziesięciu lat zarabiamy najwięcej i radziliśmy sobie z największą suszą, ale jesteśmy często oszukiwani. Ludzie potrafią sprzedać nawet zgniłe owoce, abyśmy my zarobili cokolwiek i to dużo mniejszą stawkę. Takich należy tępić ;-; Amy: Ale skoro coś dostajecie, to chyba dobrze, co nie? Reighan: Właśnie nie, oprócz pieniędzy otrzymujemy jeszcze masę pozwów do sądu i musimy płacić za to z własnej kieszeni. Poza wiśniami i innymi przetworami, tato pracuje jeszcze w dwóch firmach, ja przez całe wakacje muszę zapierdzielać jak wieśniak na polach Wiosny Ludów niedaleko wyspy Pahkitew. To się robi męczące i żałosne, a pieniądze nie są wart mojego pracowania 24/7. Amy: A ile tak dokładnie zarabiasz? Reighan: 30.000$ za miesiąc. Amy: Mogę z tobą pracować? Nawet jak zostanę wyeliminowaną, wycisnę każdy siódmy pot, aby tylko zdobyć pieniądze. Reighan: A co się stało tak właściwie? :/ Amy: Długa, nieprzyjemna historia, niewarta opowiadania komukolwiek. Musisz zrozumieć. Reighan: Widzę, że masz przed sobą długą inwestycję. Mogę ci teraz pomóc z tym wyzwaniem :) Amy: A jak konkretnie? Reighan: Zrobisz to samo, co mój tata. On nie na wszystko zwraca uwagę, dlatego kiedy ja zrywam te owoce, te jasne wrzucam na dno koszyka, a górę wypełniam tymi idealnymi. W ten sposób właśnie zarabiają u nas trochę więcej niż powinni, zwłaszcza więcej, niż ja ._. Amy: Mogę tak spróbować. Dzięki za radę :) Reighan: Spoko ^^ 14:25. Uczestnicy mieli chwilę przerwy, a sytuacja wyglądała następująco: Amy - 32, Lightning - 25, Izzy - 23 i Leshawna - 19. (PZ - Leshawna): Amy dość szybko wypruła. Ciekawe, jakim cudem tak szybko ona osiąga te łubianki ;p Izzy: Amy, pamiętasz jak mówiłam o tym, że na pewno uda mi się zrobić tonę? Pomyliłam się -,- Amy: Uhhh, szkoda. Chcesz, abym ci podała trochę tych skrzynek? Izzy: Po co? Przecież jak wygrasz, będziemy mogli bez problemu sprawić, żebyśmy byli w finałowej trójce. Ty, ja i Lightning. Co ty na to? Amy: Ciekawe tylko jak to liczą. Izzy: A co? Pewnie jak wrzuciłaś parę patyków lub tych jasnych to nic się złego nie stanie. Trochę ci odliczą. Amy: A ile mogliby odliczyć, gdybym odrobinę… Pan McFlurry: To mają być pełne łubianki! Lightning: Tak jest, szefie! Lightning się poprawia! Sha-boom! Pan McFlurry: I to się nazywa tok rozumowania. Scarlett: A mówiąc o toku rozumowania, możemy i my porozmawiać? ._. Pan McFlurry: Jasne. Idą, a uczestnicy nadal zrywają wiśnie. Scarlett: Kojarzysz może taką uczennicę z twoich dawnych lat, Scarlett Kristi Friday? Pan McFlurry: Tak. Wiesz, że mi ją przypominasz? Scarlett: Wiesz, że to właśnie ja? :) Pan McFlurry: O cholera, nie wiedziałem. :O. Proszę cię, nie rób mi krzywdy! Zaczął płakać. Scarlett: Spokojnie, miałam taki zamiar, ale nie zrobię tego ._. Pan McFlurry przestał. Scarlett: Nie mam zamiaru być wredna w stosunku do ciebie, ale to co mi zrobiłeś sprawiło, że odebrałeś moje szanse na stypendia i liczne osiągnięcia. Pan McFlurry: Jeśli czułaś się zazdrosna, mogłaś to powiedzieć. Jestem honorowym i ambitnym człowiekiem. Tak naprawdę… trafiłem tam tylko jako uczeń przez przypadek, cały czas uczyłem się gdzie indziej i musiałem unikać szkoły, bo czasem było za dużo obowiązków. Wszystko mi się opłaciło i kręcimy dobry biznes. Reighan: Tak, tato? Usiadł obok niego. Pan McFlurry: Ooo, już wróciłeś z pracy? Reighan: Tak… -.- Powiem ci, że mam jej szczerze dosyć, tato. Pan McFlurry: Spokojnie, jeszcze tylko tydzień. Reighan: Naprawdę? :D Pan McFlurry: Jasne. Przegrana osoba będzie mogła za darmo pracować u nas. Zacznie już w następnym tygodniu. Reighan: Jesteś super, tato ^^. (PZ - Reighan): Nie narzekam na swojego ojca. Miewa swoje ambicje, dzięki którym się wzbogaca, chociaż nie zawsze w taki sposób, jaki on chce, ale to wina ludzi - im to tylko w głowie pieniądze, a nam korzyści związane z produktami, jakie oferujemy. Mama próbuje teraz z perfumami, ale wszyscy widzimy, że to zmierza jako komercyjna klapa :/. Zwłaszcza, iż jest taka plotka, że te perfumy wabią owady. Pan McFlurry: Dzięki, synu. Pomożesz im nadal pozbierać te wiśnie, ja tymczasem porozmawiam ze Scarlett, bo mamy parę rzeczy do załatwienia. Reighan: Ok. Pan McFlurry nadal kontynuuje rozmowę z Scarlett. Pan McFlurry: Co ty na to, abym załatwił jednym z przegranych uczestników dobrze płatną pracę? Scarlett: A na czym by to polegało? Pan McFlurry: Praca w polu, oczywiście za pozwoleniem rodziców. Jak chcesz, mogę i tobie ją oferować :) Scarlett: To brzmi nie tak głupio. Można im to ogłosić, przynajmniej coś z tego miliona będą posiadali. Zostaje jeszcze jedno pytanie, ile taka osoba otrzyma pieniędzy za pracę? Pan McFlurry: 30.000$ za miesiąc. Scarlett wypluła wodę. Scarlett: Co?! To przecież 1.000$ za każdy dzień w pracy! :O. A… ile ty zarabiasz? Pan McFlurry: Tak na miesiąc? Scarlett: Tak. Tyle samo? Xd Pan McFlurry: Kokosów aż tak wielkich nie zbieram, ale myślę, że jakieś 200.000$ miesięcznie. Scarlett zaczęła hiperwentylować, aby otrząsnąć się z szoku po tym co usłyszała. Scarlett: T-t-t-to j-j-j-j-jest m-m-m-mo-ż-ż-możliwe?! :O Pan McFlurry: Tak, ale zapracowali na to sami najlepsi. Jak to wszyscy mówią - solidna firma. Scarlett: Gratuluję imperialistycznego biznesu :) Pan McFlurry: Bardzo dziękuję B). To wiesz już może, która jest godzina? Scarlett: 16.45. Minęło dziesięć godzin, pozwólmy im trochę jeszcze pozbierać. Mi tak się nie spieszy, a oni chcą walczyć o ten milion i udowodnić, że im zależy. Pan McFlurry: Oby tylko nie próbowali mnie oszukiwać ;-; Wybiła godzina siedemnasta. Amy nazbierała 87 łubianek, Izzy i Lightning po 71, a Leshawna ma tylko 42 oraz tylko sapała. Leshawna: Może sobie powinnam dać już spokój? :( Usiadła zrezygnowana. Amy zaczęła jej pomagać. Amy: Mówiłam ci, że możesz liczyć na mnie :) Izzy: Lightning! Oboje zaczęli zbierać coraz szybciej. Amy: Uuu, robi się nieciekawie. Zbierali. W międzyczasie Meredith cały czas szukał zawodników. Meredith: Amy? Izzy? Leshawna? Lightning? Gdzie się podzialiście? Wszedł do domku, ale nie zastał tam Scarlett. Meredith: Ojj, może ona ich wzięła ze sobą? Podrapał się po głowie i zawołał Annę Marię. Anna Maria: Nie zawracaj sobie nimi głowy, w końcu to twoja wyspa :) Pogładziła go po policzku. Meredith: Może i masz rację <3 Kierowali się na południe, bo tam było jezioro. Nie byli świadomi tylko jednej rzeczy. Jakaś osoba postawiła nogi na wyspie. Ciemna, ogromna sylwetka i jej okropny głos. Tajemnicza postać: Już jestem. Zrzuciła kogoś z pleców. Tajemnicza postać II: To jest ta posrana wyspa? :D Tajemnicza postać: Tak. Czas się zabawić kosztem producentów. Zaczynają się podle śmiać i udali się w stronę domku. Tajemnicza postać II: Słyszałam, że pilot steruje tą gównianą wyspą. Jeśli go znajdziemy, wysadźmy to miejsce w pizdu, a oni dadzą nam hajs <3 Tajemnicza postać: Uwielbiam niszczyć czyjeś marzenia <3 Popchnęła też przez przypadek swojego kompana. Producent oblał wodą swój monitor i zrobiło się zwarcie. Scenograf: No i co ty zrobiłeś, debilu? Producent II: Właśnie? -.- Producent: No ale widzieliście kto to? Scenograf: Właśnie nie, bo oblałeś monitor wodą!!! >:( Producent: DOBRA, PRZEPRASZAM! Producent II: Nie drzyj ryja. Na szczęście mam zapasowy kabel, więc możemy zobaczyć to na laptopie. Scenograf: Dobry pomysł, ale niech ta łajza się nie tyka ;) Producent: Ja nie mogę… to ja jestem głównym producentem tego show. Producent II: Jasne, a ja twoją uroczą asystentką i gejowską baleriną. Nie spoczywaj na laurach, tylko nam pokaż kto próbuje pokrzyżować nasze plany! Wybiła dziewiętnasta, co oznaczało równocześnie koniec czasu na wyzwanie. Pan McFlurry: Przynieście mi swoje skrzynie! Amy idzie po swoje łubianki, ale zorientowała się, że coś tu nie wygra. Całe pole było puste. Amy: O nie! Amy widzi, że Izzy jeszcze się nie przygotowała do przeliczenia wyników. Amy: Izzy, widziałaś gdzieś moje łubianki? Izzy: Zaraz… próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś ci je wziął od tak? Amy: No :/ Izzy: No dobra, pomogę ci. Chcesz wziąć ode mnie? Amy: Nieee…. powiem, że tobie trochę dałam. Izzy: Okej. Może wygram :D Amy i Izzy już idą. Widzą też Leshawnę, która ma naprawdę bardzo dużo ubijanek. Izzy: Coś mi tu nie gra… (PZ - Izzy): Już wiem, co jest nie tak! Leshawna ukradła łubianki, które zrobiła Amy! A to sucz!!! >:( Izzy zauważyła, że Leshawna wręcza swoje łubianki. Izzy: Po ubijaneczkach porozmawiamy sobie w cztery oczy -_- (PZ - Leshawna): Izzy chyba domyśliła się, że “pożyczyłam” skrzynki od Amy. Nie chciałam przegrać w tak haniebny sposób :/ Izzy: Czegoś się dowiedziałam jeszcze na temat Harolda. Scarlett: Leshawna - 165 łubianek! Dobra robota! :D Leshawna westchnęła, Izzy zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Lightning: Mogę oddać swoje łubianki dla Izzy? Scarlett: No dobra, czyli ty masz 0. Amy? Amy: Ktoś moje ukradł. Scarlett: Tak, jasne. Ona również ma 0. Do rozmowy wtrącił się Reighan. Reighan: Ale ja wiem, że Amy miała jakieś łubianki ze sobą! :O Amy: No… nawet Reighan to potwierdzi. Scarlett: Tak mi przykro, ale jestem prowadzącą tego show do końca. Amy: Dobrze, że do końca, bo już współczuję tym ludziom, którzy będą musieli się użerać z osobą, która była gotowa zamordować uczestników za milion, którego i tak nie dostała :’) Scarlett: Dobra, ale nie musisz mnie denerwować. Powiedziałam tak, bo nie masz wystarczających dowodów na to, że byłaś leniwa w wyzwaniu. Amy: A w monitoringu nie możesz spojrzeć? -.- Izzy: Jezu, co z ciebie za prowadzącą… chcemy powrotu Jonesa! Scarlett: A co zrobiłam nie tak? Izzy: Jak ktoś ją okradł z łubianek, to ta, że nie ma wystarczających dowodów. Co ty robiłaś przez te trzynaście godzin, że nie masz ani jednego dowodu? ;-; Scarlett: Byłam zajęta innymi sprawami. Leshawna: Dobra, chcę się wam do czegoś przyznać… Lightning: A co, ukradłaś łubianki Amy? :) Leshawna: Tak… :/ Amy: Jak mogłaś? :o Izzy: Suka. Wiedziałam, że zaraz po Haroldzie ona będzie knuła spisek przeciwko nam. Leshawna: Mówiłaś, że jak Amy wygra immunitet, to się mnie tak łatwo pozbędziecie :/ Izzy: Lol, bo to prawda. Leshawna: Zaraz, czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz? ;-; Izzy: A słyszałaś, że ja i Lightning nie zagłosujemy na siebie, bo jesteśmy może w związku? Dodatkowo też zaprzyjaźniłam się z Amy, kiedy to Ty balowałaś z Haroldem w najlepsze. Myślisz, że jestem taka głupia i nie zapomniałam? -.- Leshawna: To był przypadek! Omamił mnie! Izzy: Niezła gra. Obiecuję ci, że nie dostaniesz nietykalności, o nie ma takiej opcji. Leshawna i Izzy zaczęły się znowu kłócić, Scarlett przerwała ich kłótnię gwizdkiem. Scarlett: AMY ODPADA. Amy: Słucham? Izzy: A słyszałaś, że to Leshawna jej ukradła te łubianki? Scarlett: Zmieniłam zasady. Jako jedyna nie ma na swoim koncie żadnych łubianek, także więc ona opuści program. Ale za to mam dla niej dwie sprawy do załatwienia. I sorry za wcześniejszy tekst. Izzy jest wściekła, Lightning przewraca oczami. Scarlett: Finałowa 3 - Leshawna, Izzy i Lightning. Cieszycie się? Lightning: Jak dla mnie spoko. Izzy: Możemy już przejść do rzeczy i wyrzucić Leshawnę alias złodziejkę nietykalności? ;-; Leshawna: A słyszałaś, że nie ukradłam tej nietykalności tylko… Izzy: ...tylko ją sobie zawaliłaś sprzed nosa Amy. Gdyby ona wygrała immunitet, dawno puścilibyśmy ciebie z torbami >:( Leshawna: Uhm, to uwierz, że jeszcze sobie poczekasz do mojej eliminacji. Sorry Amy. Izzy: Nooo, wygram dla ciebie i udowodnię tej puszystej pańci, że ze mną się nie zadziera. Słuchaj, zapłacisz za… Amy: HEJ!!! W TEJ CHWILI SIĘ POGODZIĆ!!! RAZ, DWA!!! Zmierzyła je wzrokiem. Te tylko uścisnęły sobie dłoń. Amy: No. To teraz ja mam kilka słów, a nawet więcej, zanim opuszczę ten program. Miałam zamiar wygrać, jak my wszyscy tutaj. Połączenie było u nas zgodne, ale problemem był wyłącznie Harold. Kiedy się go pozbyliśmy, zostaliśmy tylko my. Czy musimy się kłócić nadal? Wystarczy, że ten debil i manipulant odleciał, a wy teraz do samego końca będziecie jechać po sobie? Może skupcie się wreszcie na grze, zostaliśmy tylko my, a nie żaden debil typu Harold lub ta psycholka Jo. Nie ma ich tutaj, myślałam, że nie będziemy sobie podkładać kłód pod nogi, ale czy wy zauważyliście, że właśnie przez takie rzeczy mamy psycholi, którzy nami manipulują? Weźmy sobie na przykład tego ciula Alejandro. Drużyna Zwycięzców nie była do końca zmotywowana, dlatego ten frajerski pedał wywalał każdą dziewczynę po kolei.... Leshawna: To się mija z celem. Wybacz. Nie chciałam po prostu przegrać. Po prostu nie miałam już innego wyjścia :( Izzy: Dobra, Amy odpadła, ale ja ci nie dam się tak łatwo, mimo faktu iż nic do ciebie kompletnie nie mam :) Psia-psi też nie jesteśmy przez to, co zrobiłaś, więc możesz o naszym “kolesiostwie” zapomnieć. (PZ - Leshawna): Cały czas mam wyrzuty sumienia z tego co zrobiłam. Przynajmniej jestem w finałowej 3. Scarlett: Hej, zanim odstrzelimy Amy - dwie ważne sprawy. Zwycięzca tego wyzwania dostanie podpowiedź w następnym wyzwaniu, która pomoże mu dostać się do wielkiego finału. Z wynikiem 165-164 wygrywa… … … … … … LESHAWNA! Amy: Brawo! B) Lightning: Podzielisz się wskazówką? :P Leshawna pomyślała, Izzy zmierzyła ją znowu wzrokiem. Izzy: Nam się też coś należy za uczciwość. Leshawna: Zgoda. Niech tak będzie. Scarlett: Amy, mimo iż jesteś wyeliminowana, to masz czwarte miejsce. Gratulacje. Z racji tego, że już nie uczestniczysz, możesz uzyskać też pracę. 30.000$ miesięcznie za pracę w polu, co ty na to? Amy: Oook. Od kiedy zaczynam? Albo nie, czekaj, teraz nie mogę. Pan McFlurry: Za dwa tygodnie. Dał jej wizytówkę, a w wizytówce były… bilety. Amy: Co to jest? Scarlett: Dasz to, jak już będzie czas podsumowania. A teraz musisz odpłynąć. Ostatni rejs dla Amy i następna noc na wyspie Pahkitew! Finałowa 3, a nawet Amy, mimo swojej eliminacji cieszyli się zakończonym dniem. Amy: Gratuluję ludzie! Udało wam się wreszcie mnie pokonać :P (PZ - Izzy): O nie! Zapomniałam! Amy ma spore problemy. Oby się nie okazało, że będzie miała bardziej przewalone. (PZ - Amy): Ostatnio mówiłam, żebym tylko nie dała się wyeliminować - no i wykrakałam. Mogę nareszcie wrócić do domu i sprawdzić, co z Sammy oraz co z resztą będzie. Albo do szpitala w Wisconsin :/ Scarlett i tamta czwórka płyną na wyspę Pahkitew. Tam widzą tylko Meredith'''a i Annę Marię, grających w reversi. '''Anna Maria: To co, teraz swoje różowe odwracam z twojego niebieskiego po… Scarlett wyrzuciła im planszę. Anna Maria: NO CO TY ROBISZ??? Scarlett: Wy sobie tutaj siedzieliście, co nie? Meredith: No. Urządziliśmy sobie dzień gier. Scarlett wskazuje mu na zachodnią część wyspy, która się pali. Meredith: Co jest? Wybiega. Scarlett: Zaczekaj - ktoś musi odesłać Amy do domu. Anna Maria: Na podsumowanie? A to ja ją mogę zaprowadzić, bo wiem, gdzie to jest. Meredith: A ja ogarnę to, co się stało tam. Przecież spłonęła połowa natury! :< Scarlett: Tak… Amy odpadła, ale w grze nadal mamy trójkę! Leshawna, Lightning czy Izzy? Postawcie na swoich faworytów w następnym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki